1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a manufacturing method for a semiconductor device, an electronic component, a circuit board, and an electronic device.
2. Related Art
A bare-chip packaging is ideal for a high-density packaging of a semiconductor device.
However, the bare-chip has problems in that it is difficult to maintain its quality, to handle it, and so on.
Thus, semiconductor devices applied with Chip Scale/Size Package (CSP) have been developed.
Recently, in particular, as disclosed in Domestic Re-publication of PCT International Publication for Patent Application No. 01/071805 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-165415, a so-called wafer level CSP (W-CSP), in which a CSP is formed at a wafer level, has received attention.
In a wafer level CSP, a plurality of semiconductor elements (integrated circuits) provided with a relocated wiring are formed on a wafer, and the wafer is cut into each semiconductor element (integrated circuit) to obtain an individual semiconductor device.
Semiconductor devices are often used as driving devices for driving, for example, a crystal oscillator, a Micro Electro Mechanical Systems (MEMS) structure, various electronic component structures, or the like.
There is an increased demand to reduce the size of such structures and driving devices (semiconductor devices) since they are often used in portable products such as mobile telephones.
Accordingly, integrating such a structure and a semiconductor device for driving the structure into an electronic component, and miniaturizing an aggregate (electronic component) of a structure and a semiconductor device, are conceived.
Especially for semiconductor devices, it is possible to further miniaturize the semiconductor device using a semiconductor device to which the wafer level CSP is applied.
However, in the semiconductor device to which the above-mentioned wafer level SCP is applied, only a connection to a circuit board, or the like, in which the semiconductor device is packaged is assumed. Therefore, external terminals as connection terminals have a configuration such that they are utilized only for packaging in a circuit board, or the like.
Thus, under the present circumstances, it is extremely difficult to form an electronic component by integrating this semiconductor device and the above structure due to their configuration.